The immediate goal of this research is to acquire more information about the operation of the three principal phenomena of binocular vision--binocular rivalry, binocular combination, and stereopsis--with particular emphasis upon the supression process in binocular rivalry. Three related lines of inquiry are proposed, each dealing with one of the three principal phenomena. The technique used for all the work is the psychophysical paradigm, where considerable data are obtained from a small number of trained observers. Research on binocular rivalry proposes experimental tests that attempt to decide whether separate mechanisms are involved in suppression and selection or whether suppression and selection are coupled through reciprocal inhibition. The work on binocular combination is concerned with binocular summation at threshold, the similarity between rivalry suppression and permanent suppression, and the binocular summation of suprathreshold visual aftereffects such as the motion aftereffect, tilt aftereffect, and spatial frequency adaptation. The research on stereopsis utilizes a new technique for the production of dynamic random-element stereograms that can yield a wide variety of cyclopean shapes and examines the extent to which cyclopean stimuli generate effects similar to stimuli produced by conventional means, particularly with respect to the motion aftereffect, visual masking, and saccadic suppression. The long-range objective of the program is to contribute information to a general theory of binocular vision that would encompass rivalry, stereopsis, and binocular combination within a single framework. Further, the research has implications for understanding and detecting various binocular visual anomalies, including strabismic amblyopia.